Hell Hath No Fury Like Angry XWomen
by Darlin
Summary: X-Men movie reruns on cable TV are driving Rogue & Storm crazy. Rogue wants to hurt the creators; Wolverine just wants to stay out of it; Kitty & Jubilee have opinions & Jean lovers there's a little bashing. RoLo.
1. Time to Cancel Cable

Hell Hath No Fury - By Darlin'  
  
Summary: Constant repeats of X-Men the movie on cable may be too much for Storm and Rogue to handle especially with previews of X-Men 2 out. Wolverine tries to stay out of it but even he has to admit he can't stand the way he was portrayed in the movie. Those who may love and adore Jean are forewarned that there is just a tiny bit of Jean bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, an' everyone knows Marvel and now Twentieth Century Fox do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter One: Time to Cancel Cable  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Logan dropped down on the couch beside Ororo and reached for the remote trying to ignore her as completely as a man could ignore a woman.  
  
"I said ugh and you heard me, Logan!" Ororo couldn't help but laugh as she poked him in the ribs.  
  
"I know, I know but I don't wanna know what's got yer goat today," Logan said as he turned on the TV.  
  
Ororo watched Logan as he stared at the screen and let out a loud feral growl.   
  
"Don't they ever stop re-runnin' that stupid movie?" He switched channels without looking at Ororo.  
  
"Logan, it's worse than we thought."  
  
Logan sighed, glanced at Ororo briefly then continued channel surfing.  
  
"Logan, you're ignoring me!"  
  
"Duh."  
  
Ororo put her hand on his knee and shot a little bolt of electricity into his adamantium bones. She smiled sweetly as he leapt up and glared at her.  
  
"Darlin', you do that again an' I'm gonna have ta teach you a lesson!"  
  
Ororo smiled at him as he settled back down on the couch with her.  
  
"Okay, darlin' I give, what's up?"  
  
"X-Men Two, the second movie has previews out, honey bear."  
  
"I told ya not ta call me that, honey bunny," Logan growled and flashed his rakish smile.  
  
"It got your attention at least," Ororo said.  
  
"Undivided. Go on."  
  
"As I was saying the second movie is coming out, the sequel, the . . ."  
  
"Can't you just put it outta yer mind, darlin'?"  
  
Ororo took the remote from him and switched the channel back to the infamous movie. Reluctantly and yet quite transfixed, they both stared at the television as Logan comforted poor young Rogue, her head, sans skunk stripe, on his shoulder.  
  
"Sweetheart, ya gotta turn the channel," Logan growled.  
  
"Ya got that right, sugah!"   
  
Ororo and Logan looked up to see Rogue standing in the doorway with a very angry scowl on her pretty face. The pair gave each other a mutual look of dread. Rogue snatched the remote from Ororo and turned the TV off.  
  
"If ah have ta watch that hogwash one mo' minute ah am gonna puke!"  
  
Logan tried not to laugh as he got up from the couch.   
  
"An' where do ya think yer goin', Wolvie? I ain't even got started yet!"  
  
"I know. That's why I'm outta here. You commin', 'Roro?"  
  
"Ororo ain't goin' no where, shorty an' you sit down! Ah got an' idea!"  
  
"Oh brother!" Logan moaned as he sunk back onto the couch.  
  
"Ororo, we gotta find the imbeciles who keep making this garbage! They made me a stupid kid with no sense whatsoever an' ah'm goin' ta school with children fer cryin' out loud! An' Mystique ain't even mentioned as bein' mah foster mother! An' have y'all seen the previews for the second movie? It just makes me wanna scream!"  
  
Ororo looked at Logan with an 'I told you so' look and Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"The way they had me be in love with Wolvie still makes mah skin crawl, no offense to you, sugah."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"It was a crush, Rogue," Ororo clarified.  
  
"Crush my big fat a. . ."  
  
"Watch yer mouth, swamp rat," Logan warned as Jubilee and Kitty came into the room.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I'm not a child any more so you don't have to watch your language around me, Rogue," Kitty said as she made her way over to the couch where Logan and Ororo were sitting quite comfortably by themselves.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a child either, Cat," Jubilee shouted as she leapt over the back of the couch and landed beside Logan.  
  
"Look, you two shut up an' sit down or get out," Logan mumbled, ignoring Jubilee.  
  
"Well what's got your panties in a twist, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked as she popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth.  
  
"Same ol' same ol'," Logan growled. "Think it's time fer a danger room session," he added as he again tried to get up.  
  
Jubilee threw both legs over Logan and winked at him.  
  
"It's that dang blasted movie!" Rogue said as she turned the TV back on for all to see.  
  
"Oh sh. . ." Logan smacked himself on the forehead as he stopped himself from letting out a spew of foul words.  
  
"Shitake mushrooms?" Kitty suggested with laugh.  
  
"I am not some baby that you have to watch your language around!" Jubilee yelled.  
  
Everyone else was staring at the TV screen as if they were hypnotized. Storm was being held up by her throat by Sabertooth at the train station, her eyes were turning completely white. Wolverine knew they were in for it now. Ororo hadn't taken the portrayal of her in the movie well at all. It was pretty embarrassing for Logan to see how confused, weak and stupid his character was, in his opinion, but Ororo seemed to see red whenever she saw herself portrayed on the screen. He had to admit the lady who played Storm was beautiful although the wig was different and at least Storm got to take out Sabertooth.  
  
"Alright, already! Turn the blasted thing off!" Logan reached for the remote hoping to derail any complaining from Ororo.  
  
"Turn it off right now!" Ororo stood up, grabbing the remote before Logan could. Her eyes were flashing fury and rage. She was not in a mood to argue. "I am so tired of seeing me-me! Me being treated like a piece of meat in that villain's hands! And if they could not at least give me a better part could they have at least given me lines that were not so foolish and weak?"  
  
"Oh brother," Logan groaned yet again.  
  
"Like, what's wrong with your part, huh?" Jubilee asked. "You look good and you kicked Sabes as. . ."  
  
"Jubilee!" Everyone turned on the girl.  
  
"Watch yer mouth, kid or I'll wash it out with somethin' more 'n soap," Logan warned.  
  
"We really are a bad influence on her I guess," Kitty said.  
  
"You better not let me find you've been a bad influence on anyone, Kitty," Logan said sharply.  
  
"'Ro, you're with me, right?" Rogue asked as she leapt up on top of the coffee table. "We gotta find these punks an' make 'em pay but good!"  
  
"How would you find them?" Ororo asked then she turned to Kitty. "Kitten, you are a computer expert, you could find them! Or Sage could! "  
  
"'Ro, I can't believe yer goin' along with Rogue. The movie's been out fer more 'n a year an' there ain't nothin' we can do about it 'cept ferget it," Logan said.  
  
"Puh-lease! That ain't the Wolvie ah know an' love!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Don't be funnin', girl or yer gonna get a crush alright, more like a good crushin'," Logan thrust an arm out in her direction showing his claws.  
  
"That ain't funny, Logan. We gotta stick together here!"  
  
"I don't know what you guys are so upset about," Kitty said from her seat in one of the two lazy boys.  
  
"Well, Kitty, little ol' Miss perfect who walks through walls an' is just as ya usually are in the movie, except maybe a litter nerdier an' with shorter hair, why should you be upset? You weren't the one they took an' messed up so bad that if they didn't call that actress Rogue ya wouldn't even know who the hel-who the heck Marie was supposed ta be!"  
  
"I must agree with Rogue, Kitten. You were perfectly fine in the movie though not as pretty," Ororo said.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Jubilee asked. "Like, I didn't even have a part 'cause they gave my part to Marie! Hullo! I'm Wolvie's sidekick not Rogue!"  
  
"You go girl!" Rogue cheered Jubes on.  
  
"Correction, Jubilee, both of us were his sidekicks at one time or another," Kitty said.  
  
"I gotta get outta here, Jubilee get off me," Logan growled.  
  
"I say we find these people an' make 'em pay y'all!" Rogue yelled from her soapbox. "Kitty get on the computer an' start lookin' up these guys!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Kitty said. "I don't think the professor would approve."  
  
"'And just how do ya think he's gonna find out, Kitty, huh?" Rogue asked as she jumped off the coffee table and stood in front of Kitty, arms akimbo.  
  
"Perhaps we could simply put a little fear in them. Wolverine fear that is," Ororo smiled as if she could see her vengeance plans coming to fruition in her mind.  
  
"Darlin' you ain't thinkin' clearly. Yer listenin' ta the swamp rat rantin' an' getting' carried away!" Logan said.  
  
"You think?" Ororo asked as she turned flashing eyes on him. "Sooooo, did you enjoy the scenes with you and Doctor Jean Grey? Did you? Well, did you, Logan dear? And did you enjoy the way that reptilian Mystique . . . "  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Logan threw Jubilees legs off him and jumped up. "There's no way Mystique could ever make me break a sweat! That was a bunch of sh. . ."  
  
"Shitake mushrooms," Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Ororo all chimed in together.  
  
"Friggin', stupid movie," Logan was growling again.  
  
"So, are ya in or not, Wolvie?" Rogue asked with a mean squint. "Or would ya like ta watch the good doctor takin' care of ya an' makin' ya act all weak an' . . ."  
  
All six of Logan's claws were fully extended now as he crouched low and turned around in a slow circle looking at each of the women in the room.  
  
"Let's get this straight, girls," Logan said very quietly. "You wanna kill 'em then kill 'em but leave me outta it."  
  
"Ah think we mighta hit a sore spot," Rogue said after Logan had left the room.  
  
"Perhaps," Ororo said sadly. "We all know that Logan did care very much for Jean . . ."  
  
"Care? Sugah, he was in love with the good doctor!"  
  
Ororo frowned. "He was in love with Jean once, Rogue but he is over that now."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Jean and Scott's problems seem to have made him realize it would never have worked between him and Jean," Ororo said with satisfaction. "Jean loves Scott very much even though she may have cared for Logan and even felt an attraction to him. He is, after all, a very hard man not to be attracted to."  
  
"Yeah, ah've seen you eyeballin' him quite a lot since he helped you recover from yer back injuries," Rogue laughed.  
  
Jubilee nodded as she remembered seeing the same thing and more. She'd seen them kissing since the very first day she sneaked into the X-Men's life almost. "I think he has a crush on you, Storm," she admitted.  
  
"No, he does not have a crush on me," Ororo laughed. She felt a little uncomfortable discussing Logan with them knowing they weren't too far from the truth.  
  
"Doctor Jean Grey," Rogue spat. "Where'd they come up with that bunch of nonsense?"  
  
The girls shared a laugh and even Ororo joined in.  
  
"She probably didn't even graduate from high school since she was here with the professor since she was a child," Kitty said. "I mean, I like Jean and I don't have anything against her at all but she might not even have a GED. Do you know if she has one, Ororo?"  
  
Rogue fell on the couch in a fit of laughter causing Jubilee to scoot out of her way.  
  
"Kitty, I never thought to ask but I do not think any of us care about that. I was a thief and a poor orphaned ragamuffin. My own education was far less than hers was."  
  
"So we were all ragamuffins one time or another, anyway except fer the regal, perfectly perfect in every way an' everyone's favorite sweetheart, Doctor Jean Grey!" Rogue said none to pleasantly.  
  
"Did I hear someone calling me?"  
  
The girls all looked up to see Jean looking at them from the doorway and she wasn't looking pleased. 


	2. Justice Served Up Good n Hot

A/N -Thank you very much to all whom took the time to read and especially to all whom were kind enough to review. DevDev, glad you thought chapter one was funny. I read your story "Something to Sleep To" and liked it so much I put it in my favorites. Really good story, very powerful. Wolviesfan, I will try to update "Will You Have Me" this week. Thanks for being interested in it and making me start on it again! Anon, I borrowed the line Shitake mushrooms from the funny Spy Kids movie, the first one. Coral Skipper, I think your evolution idea is very, very good. I could just see them freaking over the insipidness of that show! Skyz you're quite perceptive, glad you liked it. J.Dax, I can't believe you haven't seen the movie yet! Wow! I must agree that Rogue and Logan together is beyond terrible. Darksensations, I haven't seen that movie but am curious how there might be similarities! And Cris-X, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed this and your wish is my command, here's chapter two!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Two: Justice Served Up Good 'n Hot  
  
"Jean, we were discussing the X-Men movie, not making fun of you," Ororo said softly.  
  
"Aaarrggghhhh!" Jean screamed, her hands pulling at her hair. "I am so sick of that movie I wish I could destroy every TV in the mansion!"  
  
"It's not, like, that bad," Jubilee offered.  
  
"You don't think so, Jubilation? Huh?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged and blew a large bubble. Kitty leaned over and stuck a finger in the bubble causing it to burst all over Jube's face.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Rogue snapped. "This ain't time fer games y'all! This is serious business an' Jean you should be with us. Ah got a plan! We're gonna find out who made this f-friggin' movie an' throw a can of Wolverine whup a-er, ah-ah mean get 'em real good."  
  
"Yeah! Let's make 'em sorry they didn't give me any lines!" Jubilee shook her head in agreement, pulling gum from her face as she spoke.  
  
"They made me a brown eyed, dialogue deprived, weakling with an absolutely horrid wig!" Ororo moaned. "Kitty, to the computer now!"  
  
Kitty jumped up obediently and hurried over to the computer.  
  
"Look, girls, don't tell Scott."  
  
Everyone looked at Jean as if she had just turned into Dark Phoenix again.  
  
"Girl, puh-lease! We ain't that stupid!" Rogue said with a roll of her eyes and then she laughed. "If any of us was right on the mark in that movie though it sure was yer husband."  
  
Everyone broke out in laughter even Jean who could hardly deny the truth of Rogue's statement.  
  
"But I will say this much and I think the cat will agree with me on this," Jubilee got up from the couch and looked over Kitty's shoulder. "That Hugh Jackman was the hottest I've ever seen Wolvie look."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yep."  
  
"He was definitely hot," Jean admitted. "But I think that was one of the problems with the movie and why Scott hates it. And it makes me seem like I'm a little indecisive or flirty or leading Wolverine on," Jean fell silent as she thought about her husband's dalliance with the White Queen. Even though it was a mental dalliance she still resented his actions beyond words.  
  
"Maybe that's why he's so dis . . ." Jean's voice faded as she realized she was talking out loud. Then she smiled brightly and said, "But the professor was certainly sexy! That full chest of hair, the cleft in his chin, that alluring voice and that sexy bald head--mmmm!"  
  
Everyone looked at Jean for a moment and then Rogue laughed.  
  
"Girl, what were you smokin' when you watched that movie?"  
  
"Oh no," Kitty interjected. "I have to agree with Jean. He was that guy from Star Trek the Next Generation and he was kind of sexy."  
  
"Jean Luc Picard!" Jubilee said. "Yeah, he was pretty hot for an old guy. And I kinda thought the toad was sexy in a weird kinda way, like freaky, funny kinda way."  
  
"The Toad?" Ororo asked.  
  
"He did have a nice bod an' ya did get ta fry him pretty good, Ororo," Rogue said.  
  
"That was after I took a beating from that little toad! The Toad! Of all the villains they could have chosen they had to have the Toad beat me up!" Ororo's face flashed from anger to disgust as she thought about those scenes.  
  
"Well at least you were able to take him out, Ororo," Jean said. "He shot that gook all over my face and I had to be saved by my husband-boyfriend- Scott-whatever he was supposed to be in the movie to me."  
  
"I hate that movie!" Ororo growled.  
  
"I think, like, someone's been spending too much time with Wolverine," Jubilee whispered to Kitty who was doing a search on the computer.  
  
"I wonder how they found so much information on us anyway," Kitty asked absently.  
  
"Just find 'em so ah can rip out their eyeballs and feed 'em ta Sabertooth," Rogue said ferociously. "Hey, that ain't a bad idea!"  
  
"Fitting poetic justice I'd say," Kitty agreed.  
  
"It was kind of nice that I was so important though," Jean said wistfully.  
  
Ororo reached for a pillow on the couch and smacked her friend hard in the head with it.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, Ororo!"  
  
"It was supposed to. That movie made a mockery of our lives!"  
  
"Ya know, maybe Magneto was behind it cause it kinda made him seem like the good guy ya know? Although he did have a dorky outfit an' he wasn't hot like-ah mean, as good lookin' as. . . Well, ah mean, we got ta see how he was incarcerated just 'cause he was Jewish an' how that made him what he was or is today an' ya kinda felt sorry for him. Poor Joseph-ah mean Magneto."  
  
"Please do not get started on Magneto again, Rogue," Ororo said as she started for the door.  
  
"An' where're you goin', sugah?"  
  
"To the danger room."  
  
"Ah bet you ain't goin' ta the danger room! Ah bet yer gonna find them yerself!"  
  
"No, Rogue. I am sick to death of this conversation and I am going to work off my excessive anger with Wolverine."  
  
Rogue covered her mouth as she laughed. "That ain't all ah bet y'all are gonna be workin'."  
  
"Rogue!" Jean and Ororo both shouted at once.  
  
Jean and Ororo looked at each other for a moment both of them frowning. Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other and Rogue, biting her lip anxiously, looked at Jean then at Ororo.  
  
"Good, I see ya finally settled down," Logan said as he entered the room with an armful of beverages. He handed a beer to Rogue, tossed a Jack Daniels cooler at Jean, gave a bottle of green tea to Ororo then handed sodas to Jubilee and Kitty.  
  
"Thank you, Logan," Jean said with a smile.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes yet again and Jubilee and Kitty turned back to the computer.  
  
"I've given this movie a whole lot of thought," Logan said.  
  
"Do tell," Rogue said.  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Mississippi."  
  
"So are ya in or what, Canuck?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "We can't just go ta Hollywood an' kill a few producers an' actors or whatever you girls have in mind. Even a horse head in their beds or somethin' like that wouldn't be the X-Men's style so. . ."  
  
"Okay, ah see where yer goin' here-the great Wolverine thinks we oughta TP their houses is that it? You goin' soft or what, Wolvie?"  
  
Jubilee and Kitty were both ready to leave the room now and through a mutually whispered agreement Kitty took hold of Jubilee's hand and the two of them sunk into the floor as she immaterialized them.  
  
"Chickens," Ororo muttered as she sipped her drink and watched the two disappear.  
  
"Personally I think the movie was not that bad," Jean said. "And further more I believe we should give the second movie a fair chance, after all the previews look exciting."  
  
Ororo and Logan looked at each other both trying not to laugh. Rogue looked as if she was ready to thrash Jean right then and there but she just mumbled something under her breath and took a long drink of her beer. Logan downed his beer quickly and looking at Ororo he nodded at the door.  
  
"Well, anyone up for a movie?" Jean asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Logan, here," she held the remote out to him and patted the spot beside her invitingly.  
  
"Naw, I think Rogue, me an' 'Ro are gonna go ta Wal Mart an' see if we can buy up all the Charmin we can find," Logan said as he left the room.  
  
Ororo smiled and quickly followed Logan. Rogue, still muttering under her breath, tossed her beer in the trash and hurried after the two.  
  
"What? Are ya serious, Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
Logan shook his head and snorted.  
  
"Rogue, perhaps you can find Kitty and make sure she finds out who and where these people are," Ororo suggested.  
  
Rogue frowned. "Ah don't know, Ororo. Maybe Wolvie's right. An' maybe Jean's right too. Maybe we oughta wait a bit."  
  
"Personally I will be fine as long as I never have to see the movie again," Ororo said.  
  
"Yer wish is my command, boss," Logan said and his claws flashed as they slid out. "I'll just slice an' dice all the TV's in the place, either that or cancel cable."  
  
Ororo laughed and Rogue chuckled.  
  
"We can't kill 'em, we can't TP 'em, we can't kill the TV's an' ah don't wanna live without cable! Shoot, life's a b. . ."  
  
"Bummer?" Kitty supplied as she emerged from a wall with Jubilee.  
  
"Ah gotta kill somethin'!" Rogue yelled then started towards the elevator. "Ah'm gonna kill all the CEO robots we got left an' maybe a Jean clone ta boot!"  
  
"Here, here!" Kitty cheered.  
  
"I second that. Like, I thought Rogue was really gonna lose it there for a minute," Jubilee said.  
  
"You thought Rogue was gonna lose it? Sheesh!" Logan laughed. "Rogue wasn't the one you had to worry about."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Ororo was ready to electrocute Jeanie there fer a minute weren't ya, darlin'?"  
  
Ororo frowned as Logan laughed at her but his laughter was short lived when Ororo threw a small lightning bolt in his direction.  
  
"Ow, that hurt, Ororo!" Logan squealed in a poor imitation of Jean earlier.  
  
"That is not funny."  
  
"Okay, gang I did find out who made the movie-both movies to be exact," Kitty said excitedly.  
  
"Aw, Kitty, couldn't ya leave well enough alone? Now yer just gonna encourage them."  
  
"Well, Kitten, what did you find out? Do any of them live nearby perhaps?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Ororo, you ain't gonna go kick-hurt anyone, darlin'," Logan said very seriously. "It's just a movie. Kitty why don't you an' Jubilee go watch somethin' with Jeanie?" he jerked his head back towards the TV room indicating that they needed to leave him and Ororo alone.  
  
"Logan, it is as bad as you think it is and as horribly out of character as Rogue thinks it is and it makes us all crazy. Sometimes you have to . . . kill the beast."  
  
"You don't believe that, honey bunny."  
  
"Do not call me that," Ororo said but smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Come here," Logan held his arms out and Ororo leaned down into his embrace.  
  
"Well, honey bear one thing about Wolverine in the movie, he certainly was a lot taller than you," Ororo laughed.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Logan growled and pushed Ororo away. "I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm gonna kill 'em all! She better save me a few of them CEO's!" He yelled as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Oops," Ororo smiled innocently. "Now that's more like the Wolverine I know and love."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening it seemed as if the girls had finally settled down. They were gathered with some of the men relaxing in the TV room. Rogue was curled up with Gambit in one of the two lazy boys; Jean and Scott were on the love seat although not sitting terribly close; Jubilee and Kitty were sitting on either side of Wolverine on the couch; Bishop was sitting-dozing in the other lazy boy; the Beast was hanging from some rings he had installed in the ceiling and Ororo was rocking in the rocker near the computer sipping a cup of tea. They were watching an old black and white romance that had Logan ready to leave or fall asleep. Just as he was deciding which it would be the movie was interrupted.  
  
"We're interrupting this program to inform you that several important Hollywood producers and directors have been attacked. I repeat there has been an attack on at least two known Hollywood wheelers and dealers. Tonight their houses were struck by a series of lightning bolts in a freak storm. Their houses are engulfed in flames even as I speak. Fortunately no one has been injured. Witnesses say they owe their lives to an African American woman who apparently saw the fire before it became out of control and warned the occupants who escaped unscathed. The fires are still raging at this moment. The good samaritan was quite distinctive in looks with wh. . . ."  
  
Logan jumped up and turned the channel hoping he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard and that no one else had paid any attention to it.  
  
"It was Storm! Storm I tell you! She flew over us and set my house on fire with her lightning and she laughed at us!" The television blared.  
  
"It appears that the fire that destroyed his multi million dollar home may have left him a little off balanced but he was admitted to the psychiatric ward for observation. Now returning you to your regularly scheduled program."  
  
"Stars and garters!" Beast did a back flip and landed close to the TV.  
  
The girls were looking at Ororo who was looking at the screen, her mouth wide.  
  
"Dat was weird," Remy said.  
  
"Indeed," Bishop muttered sleepily.  
  
"Ah wouldn't say weird," Rogue murmured. "Maybe justice served up good 'n hot!"  
  
"Natural acts of God would indeed seem like justice, Rogue, however, where it strikes is purely random with no planned thought and I doubt it is wrought with vengeance in mind," Hank said thoughtfully.  
  
"I bet it was a publicity stunt for that movie. Just another way for them to get people interested in the sequel," Scott said.  
  
"Could be," Kitty said with a look at Ororo.  
  
"What?" Ororo asked Kitty.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Um, 'Roro, I need ta talk to you fer a minute," Logan said.  
  
Everyone looked at Logan who pulled Ororo up from the rocker.  
  
"Certainly, Logan. We can talk while I draw a hot bath," Ororo said politely.  
  
Everyone watched as Ororo and Logan left the room.  
  
"Is it me or did we just miss something?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ow! Gee, Jean, that hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to!" She muttered.  
  
Ororo was chuckling to herself as she soaked in her oversized sunken tub in the attic. Logan was sitting on the commode watching her in the flickering candlelight.  
  
"I think you been haingin' around me too much, sweetheart."  
  
"Do you? And why would you say that, husband dear?"  
  
"Well, wife dear I think you just took out two of those guy's houses an' you don't seem ta think there's anything wrong with that."  
  
Ororo's eyes grew wide but she said nothing.  
  
"Am I wrong, darlin'?"  
  
"I had no idea they would put it on the news but it was better than TPing their houses as you suggested and certainly better than letting Rogue tear their heads off."  
  
"But that ain't like you, darlin'."  
  
"They will suffer worse if I am made to look as foolish and weak in the second movie," Ororo assured him, her eyes flashing with righteous anger. "Besides, honey bear no one was hurt. I made sure of that."  
  
"Well hopefully no one's gonna figger it was really you who did the damage. Maybe they'll just believe Cyke's theory," Logan laughed.  
  
Ororo shrugged and said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman who is dialogue deprived."  
  
Logan laughed as he stripped down and slipped into the tub with her.  
  
"Let me see if I can fix some of that deprivation, honey bun," he said with a grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N - I have mixed feelings about the upcoming movie but I have loved the motley gang of X-Men since '78 so I will probably see it the first week it's out. I'm thinking there will be another chapter to this story once I see it but we'll see. I guess movies are like fan fiction and anyone can do pretty much whatever you want with our beloved character whether we like it or not. Don't know if that's good or bad but anyway I hoped you enjoyed my little story. Do please review, reviews are always nice and thanks for reading. 


End file.
